ChilleSauce
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: No summary. silahkan baca jika berminat


Saus Pedas

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning:typo, AU, bahasa aneh, humor super krik krik(?)(bagusnya dibilang no humor), second normal POV(masih super ancur), and so many more.

Boleh dibaca sambil makan

Juga, ini adalah fict hadiah ulang tahun ke 3 (seandainya masih hidup) untuk adik kesayanganku, Shine Ariri Kitoku Kawaii Kakkoi Neko Amgo. Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu menjadi adik dan bukan peliharaanku. Sediakan satu tempat untuk kita semua di surga sana ya, shine…

N

Ohisashiburi desu... Hiatus sebulan setengah lebih membuat shine merasa bogosippeo...

And this is it

,

,

,

"Fiuu fufu fufu fufu fufufufufu" seorang gadis surai pink beriris emerald mengelap bingkai foto pre wedding nya bersama sang suami yang wajahnya tampak datar namun sangat tampan sambil bersenandung ria. "HUH, coba lihat wajah ini... Rambut anehnya juga... Entah bagaimana bisa, Masashi Kishimoto sama menciptakan tokoh setampan ini menjadi pria yang ditakdirkan untukku yang sederhana..." ia melanjutkan dengan bingkai foto yang lain. "Tapi lihat wajah polosnya saat kecil ini, masih tetap datar. Aku bahkan berpikir, mungkin saat lahir dulu, ia tak menangis dan hanya menatap suster, dokter atau ibunya dengan tatapan datar yang membuat heran mereka. Hahahahahaha... Aku tak bisa membayangkannya..." Sakura hanya menggeleng bingung

Shine:ini adalah paragraf terpanjang yang pernah shine ketik sampai capek banget...*lapkeringat+ngos" gak pernah ada sejarahnya,paragraf sepanjang san yang author juga atau gak,gak boleh niru ini kalo salah ya...

BTtS

"Tadaima"

"Oh, okaeri. Cepat masuk, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Khusus untuk hari ini" cepat-cepat ia meletakkan kemoceng dan menghampiri lalu melepaskan jas yang dipakai suaminya

"Dalam rangka?!"

Shine:sekedar penjelasan tak penting.'dalam rangka?!' adalah kalimat yang selalu Shine gunakan setiap hari.

BTtS

"Merayakan acaraku kemarin yang tak mungkin sempat kau datangi" pemilik surai pink ini menekankan enam kata terakhirnya

"Oh"

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan"

"Hadiahnya makanan?!" tebaknya

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

"TADA... MASAKAN SPESIAL BUATAN SAKURA UCHIHA... DIJAMIN RASANYA MEMUASKAN" tokoh utama kita ini mengakhirinya dengan acungan jempol. "Silahkan duduk. Hayaku, hayaku" membukakan salah satu kursi dan menuntun sang suami

"Pelayan yang baik"

"CK, urusai"

'mood bahagiaku jadi rusak'

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sekali dengan pelan

"Nah... Menu utamanya adalah... South asian food..."

"Makanan, Asia, Tenggara?! Kau yakin?!"

"Ini saus made by me. Cobalah bersama sayur setengah matang ini, atau ikan, atau apa saja"

Ia menatap sang istri dengan curiga

"Apa! Memangnya kau mencium bau racun didalamnya?! Memangnya bau tomatnya tidak tercium, begitu?!Warna ini tak cukup meyakinkanmu!?"

"Kupikir, mungkin saja ini saus basi"

"HEY, ini baru kubuat tadi"

Yang curiga berubah menjadi acuh

'Tomatnya memang sangat pekat tercium' gumamnya. "Belajar dari mana?!"

"Tumben"

Tak jadi memasukkan sesendok kedalam mulut dan menatap kembali gadis didepannya bosan.

"A-Apa?"

Mengangkat bahu kembali dan fokus pada sendok didepannya

"Kau harus sering membersihkan telingamu"

"HEY"

Gluk gluk gluk

"Aa, bagaimana acara Fashion Showmu?!" tak jadi memasukkan sendok ke mulutnya

"Sukses, tumben"

"Huh?!" si empunya rambut raven mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"GRRRRRRR... Awas saja kalau ada seekor serangga yang mendekati makanannya, akan kusuruh kau memakannya sebagai pengganti popcorn"

Lagi dan lagi, dan bahkan shine juga sudah bosan melihat si Uchiha bungsu mengangkat bahu acuh dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa besok Kaa san akan berkunjung untuk melihat rekaman video acara Fashion Show mu kemarin malam. Katanya, mungkin ada satu atau lebih diantara koleksimu yang bisa Kaa san minta sebagai hadiah ulang tahun"

'Berhenti lagi, berhenti lagi... Bosan aku' batin Sakura

"Oh, tumben"

"Apa maksudmu dengan selalu mengatakan tumben?!"

"TUMBEEEEENN... GRRRRRRR... SUDAH, CEPAT MASUKKAN MAKANAN INI KE MULUTMUUU..." pemandangan yang terlihat adalah, Sang istri yang (memaksa) menyuapi suaminya dengan senyum (dipaksakan+geram).

Hap

Nyem nyem

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

"PEDAAAAAASSS... AIR, AIR... MANA AIR?! CEPAT BERIKAN AKU AIR... HUUUUU... HAAAAA... PEDAAASS..."

"Hng? Seharusnya kau memintanya sejak tadi. Maaf ya, persediaan air minum yang kita miliki sudah habis sejak semenit yang lalu. Memangnya kau tak melihat saat aku minum tadi?! Coba, kalau kau bilang sejak awal, pasti akan kusisakan separuh untukmu. Dan isi ulangnya masih belum datang sejak tadi, aku jadi geram loh..." diakhiri dengan seringai kemenangan dari mulut sang istri

"BAKAA... UNTUK APA KAU MEMASUKKAN WASABI KEDALAM SAUS... HAAAAAH... PEDAS... EKSPERIMEN BODOH MACAM APA INI?!"

"Bukan wasabi, ini cabai merah dan rawit,dan juga buah hasil perkawinan antara keduanya ditambah paprika merah. Dan, ini bukan eksperimen, namanya saus pedas. Di negara asalnya disebut, sambal. Salah satu pekerjaku yang berasal dari Indonesia memberikan resepnya padaku. Hebat bukan?! Dalam sekali coba, sudah berhasil" berubah menjadi senyum bangga

"JADI, KAU MEMBUATKU MENJADI KELINCI PERCOBAANMU, BEGITU?!"

"Asal. Kelinci percobaanku itu Ino, bukan kau" masih menjawab dengan tenang plus polos. "Tapi, aku punya cara bagus yang tak banyak orang ketahui. Sebentar... Tak boleh marah, ya?!"

Puk puk puk

"Merasa lebih baik?!"

"Hn, sedikit"

Seringai licik muncul pada wajah gadis yang memukul

PUK PUK PUK

"HEY, SAKIT"

"APA? KURANG KERAS?!" Seringainya semakin terbentuk

PUK PUK PUK

"WOY, SAKIT... HENTIKAN"

"Oh?! Yasudah" berhenti dengan gendikan bahu

"Bodoh, kau ingin aku geger otak?! Tapi, memang hilang sih, pedasnya"

"Tuhkan. Sudah kutolong, bukannya berterimakasih, malah mencaci maki"

"Hn, terserahmulah"

"Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan semua ini. Aku membuatnya dengan hasil keringatku sendiri"

"Menjijikkan"

"HEY, bukan seperti itu" wajah Sakura tertekuk sebal. "Kalau kau tak ingin memakan saus buatanku, makan saja yang lain, atau juga... Pesan atau makan saja, makanan dari luar" nada bicaranya berubah sendu

Shine:ini sendu beneran loh,gak dibuat".siapa juga coba,istri yang seneng suaminya gak menghargai dan memakan makanan buatannya?!padahal udah dibikin susah" lagi...

BTtS

"Tidak, ini akan kuhabiskan. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku makan. Perutku tidak sebesar Chouji, hingga bisa menghabiskan semua ini"

Sakura mengangguk senang

Tak pernah terpikirkan kalimat yang menyuruh suaminya untuk memesan atau beli makanan dari luar. Mungkin insting seek- maksudnya seorang istri?! Hanya Yang Maha Kuasa dan shine yang tahu.

'Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kesungguhannya akan apa yang kusuguhkan. Ini bahkan jauh lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan dengan mendapat banyak ide rancangan dalam sekali pikir'

,

,

,

Tok tok

"Gomen kudasai"

Jeda sejenak...

Tok tok

"Gomen kudasai"

CKLEK

"Hn?!"

"Apakah anda tuan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn, ada yang bisa kubantu?!"

"Aah, begini... Saya dari depot air minum langganan anda, mengantarkan galon isi dan mengambil yang kosong, jika diperbolehkan untuk masuk"

"Oh" wajahnya kembali datar, namun tak lama kemudian, "Tak usah, letakkan saja disini dan akan kubawakan yang kosong. Rumah kami sedang di cat ulang, dan dispensernya diletakkan dalam kamar utama"

"Aa, apa begitu?! Maaf sudah merepotkan" sang petugas(?) ber ojigi dalam dengan senyum kegembiraan dan membatin 'Syukurlah, lawong aku juga sudah malas mengangkat barang berat macam ini... Kalau encokku kumat, bisa lebih repot nanti'

"Letakkan saja di depan pintu, aku akan segera kembali"

"Ha'i, mohon tidak terburu-buru" ojigi lagi dan diacuhkan oleh si raven yang sudah meninggalkan pintu

'Bagus, dia ada dikamar. Rencanaku kali ini harus berhasil'

Shine:hayo... Sasuke mau ngapain coba?! Tebak...

,

,

Srug srug

"Siapa yang tadi datang?!"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya kurir"

"Kurir?! Kiriman dari mana?! Apa?!"

"Kiriman untukku, tapi sebenarnya ini hadiah untukmu"

"Hadiah? Untukku? Habis keracunan apa kau?! Sejak kapan kita berbalas hadiah seperti ini?!"

"Aku keracunan makanan yang tadi kau buat"

Tangan si gadis terhenti setelah mendengar kalimat lawan bicaranya

"Besok pagi dan setiap waktu makan tiba, pergilah ke restoran untuk mengisi perutmu" tatapan dan nadanya berubah mendingin, arah matanya juga kosong dan tertuju pada lantai.

"E-Hei, bukan maksudku seperti itu... A-Aku hanya bercanda"

"Huh, candaan?!"

Ujung-ujung surai pinknya sedikit menampar pipi Sasuke saat Sakura berbalik meninggalkannya

Tap tap t-

Grep

Bruk

"Adih" Sakura dihimpit ke dinding dibelakangnya

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis yang ia himpit. Tangan kanan dan kirinya digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya untuk menjaga jarak antara keduanya.

15 senti...

10 senti...

Blush

6 senti...

"Sebenarnya, aku punya hadiah yang lebih pedas dibandingkan dengan sausmu tadi. Namun sayangnya hadiahku tak berwujud, namun sangat berguna untuk kita berdua, bahkan Tou san dan Kaa san dan saudara kita. Apa kau mau menerimanya?!"

Blush blush

Yang dihimpit hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang. Tujuannya dua, menunjukkan kesuperkagetannya dan menghindari kontak dengan pesona Onyx kelam didepannya

4 senti...

Daaan...

Sreets...

Mata onyx sedikit terbelalak, yang emerald juga, tapi sebelum onyx. Sekarang emerald itu menunjukkan tatapan puas. Wajahnya terlihat dengan kentara sangat meremehkan pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Perkenalkan, Haruno Sakura, perancang busana yang memulai bisnisnya sejak kelas satu High School. Ide busananya selalu sederhana namun indah juga menakjubkan. Momen seperti ini sudah ia duga sejak dulu, jadi pakaian ini sudah dibuat sejak seminggu sebelum kalian menikah. Makanya, Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat, pelajari dan datangilah setiap acara Fashion Show yang diadakan oleh istrimu ini, agar kau tak akan pernah kecele seperti sekarang, Wakatta?!"

"Tak masalah, aku juga punya cadangan rencana"

2 senti...

DAAAAAANN...

"AH, Kaa san... Okaerinasai. Maafkan aku, karena belum membersihkan rumah dengan baik" tatapannya mengarah ke belakang Sasuke dengan raut kaget lalu tersenyum maklum dan ojigi pelan yang hampir membuat kepalanya dan Sasuke berbenturan

'Kaa san?!' batin+bisik+gumam Sasuke super duper kaget

Sasuke memundurkan wajah juga tubuhnya secepat kilat dengan jarak sekitar setengah meter, berbalik kebelakang dengan wajah agak takut daaaan...

'Shit, aku dibohongi' batin+bisik+gumam Sasuke

"Pemboh-

Berbalik kembali, lalu...

BHUAAAAGH

"AW, SAKIIIIIITTT... ADUUUUUUUUUUH... SIAL, SHIT, KUSSO... KENAPA KAU TENDANG DISITUUU...?! AW..."

"Ma, ka, nya, jangan pernah mempermainkanku... Huuuu... Kalau saja kau tidak mengerjaiku, tak mungkin kutendang area lemahmu"

Jadi, mari kita akhiri cerita aneh ini dengan kalimat bijak milik Sachika Arikazuto 'Jangan pernah mempermainkan perempuan. Karena saat ia membalasmu nanti, kau akan lebih K. O. daripada seorang pengecut'

,

,

,

This is the end of the story

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Yaps,benar terinspirasi saat shine sedang makan sambal buatan mamah karna tomatnya kerasa banget,shine langsung teringat terlintaslah foto keluarga terpikir tanah air,dan terakhir teringat adegan di Salah jadilah fict ini*Napasterengah".

Oya,shine jadi ingat satu film...oiyaaah,judulnya saus kacang yg dibintangi oleh BCL n kayak gimana sih?!dari judulnya bikin penasaran...shine cuman pernah nonton trailernya BCL lagi ngulek sambal kacang n pas lagi berantem minna san yg mau ceritain?!. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Tambahan:setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial T. D. K.


End file.
